Subway
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: Just guess ;D Yaoi (of course)


It was a little after midnight and Mikado wasn't sure how Kida had convinced him to ride a subway this late. They were on their way home from a concert but the train was empty. They were in the last car and Kida had behaved himself. Suddenly Mikado found himself on Kida's lap with Kida licking that certain spot that turned him on.

"Wha-what are you doi-ing?" Mikado whimpered as Kida nipped that spot.

"I'm making you feel good." Kida breathed into Mikado's ear making Mikado shiver.

"Mmmm. No-not he-here." Mikado moaned.

"Yes. Right here. I'm gonna make you scream my name." Kida whispered. Mikado felt his member twitch at that thought. One of Kida's hands slipped into Mikado's pants and wrapped around his member. The other hand slipped up to his face. Mikado moaned wantonly and Kida slipped three fingers into his mouth. Kida began to pump Mikado's length and Mikado's length hardened. Kida pulled his hand out of Mikado's pants causing Mikado to whimper at the loss.

"Shhh, this is going to get better. Much better." Kida murmured into Mikado's ear. He undid Mikado's pants and pushed them and his boxers down in one go. He removed his fingers from Mikado's mouth and slipped the hand between his crotch and Mikado's ass. He prodded at Mikado's hole causing Mikado to push back on the finger in anticipation.

"Patience Mikado. I'm going to make you feel _so_ good." Kida whispered seductively into Mikado's ear. Mikado let out a whine. He was too far into the lust to back out now. Kida rubbed the hole teasingly.

"Beg for my fingers." Kida murmured into Mikado's neck as he sucked on Mikado's sweet spot. Mikado let out a moan

"Pl-please! I...I need it." Mikado begged. Kida grinned and pushed his first finger in. He thrust in and out at a fast pace as Mikado's breath began to quicken and come in pants. Kida pushed another finger into his lover. Mikado groaned but allowed the intrusion. Kida pushed the third finger in and began to stretch Mikado's hole.

"Where is it..." Kida murmured as he searched for Mikado's prostate. Suddenly Mikado arched his back and almost screamed in pleasure.

"Found it." Kida said pulling his fingers out. He pushed his own pants off and released his own rock hard length.

"Suck it Mikado." Kida ordered. Mikado kneeled down on the floor of the train and took Kida's length into his mouth. Kida let out a moan as Mikado began to immediately suck at him. Mikado's mouth was heavenly and Kida couldn't wait to feel his other hole tighten around his length. Just before he was out of control Kida pushed Mikado's head back. Mikado released Kida's member and moved backwards to the middle of the subway car.

"Please Kida. Fill me." Mikado murmured so softly that Kida almost missed it.

"Come here Mikado. I'm gonna make you scream." Kida said. Mikado crawled over to Kida and gave him a pleading look. Kida patted the row of seats beside him and Mikado laid down obediently. Kida leaned over him and pressed his lips to Mikado's before thrusting into Mikado's tight hole. Mikado nearly fell off the seats when the train took a turn but Kida grabbed him at the last moment. Carefully he pulled Mikado up so that he was sitting on Kida's length. This position allowed Kida to go deeper in. Mikado wrapped his arms around Kida's neck and whispered

"Move Kida." Kida didn't waste any time. He lifted his lover's hips and pushed them back down. Mikado clung tighter as the pain and pleasure mixed. Kida continued to maneuver Mikado's hips as he thrust upwards.

"God Mikado. You're so tight." Kida groaned. Mikado blushed and buried his face in Kida's neck. Suddenly Kida slammed into Mikado's prostate and Mikado let out a scream of pleasure. His hole tightened around Kida's length and he came. Kida thrust into Mikado one last time before spilling his load inside Mikado's anus. They sat panting as they both came down from their highs. Kida pulled out of Mikado with a pop and laid his partner down.

"You're beautiful Mikado." Kida said as he pulled his pants back up. Mikado blushed before trying to get up only to wince and fall back down.

"It hurts Kida." Mikado whimpered. Kida helped his lover get dressed and then picked his lover up bridal style. They had missed their stop but only by one stop so when the train stopped again Kida carried Mikado off the train.

"Where are we going Kida?" Mikado asked sleepily.

"My apartment. It's closer and being there means I can do whatever I want to you." Kida said grinning. Mikado buried his face into Kida chest to hide his blush but he didn't object. He didn't want to.

[blackcatlover1]

Thanks for reading!

This is my first KidaXMikado so I'm glad you read it

Please review.

Thanks to Keida-Nowaki who gave me the challenge of writing this pairing.


End file.
